


"You know, you look kinda cute when you're ignoring me."

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [25]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Confessions, Jealous Jack, M/M, being cute, being ignored, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twenty-Five: Jack is a little jealous





	"You know, you look kinda cute when you're ignoring me."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! There's only five more! Five! This has been both a stressful experience and a fun one, and I hope you guys have enjoyed these lil oneshots

Jack knew he should be used to Mark’s antics by now. They’d known each other for years, making videos together and seeing each other at conventions. They were pretty close friends, close enough to know the random annoying things that the other did on occasion. 

Despite that, Jack was upset. He wasn’t really sure why (Lie. He did know why.) but he kept up the act even as Mark tried to apologize multiple times. 

“Jack! Just tell me what I did and I promise I’ll make it up to you!” The irishman simply chose not to speak, turning his attention away from his panicking friend and towards his food instead. 

He knew he was being irrational. Mark was an affectionate person who liked making jokes and just because he’d sat  _ that _ much closer to Felix during the panel and didn’t make  _ as _ many friendly jabs towards Jack as usual didn’t mean anything. Of course, no matter how many times he told himself that, Jack couldn’t help the feeling of jealously that rose in his chest. 

They weren’t even a couple. Septiplier was a joke they played up for the sake of their fans, something Jack was well aware of, but yet...he still couldn’t help the  _ real _ feelings he had towards Mark. In the beginning, it had been a joke for him as well, but spending so much time learning about the other man and getting to know him personally...well, it was hard not to fall fast and deep. 

Throughout their after panel dinner, Jack was mindful to keep his attention off of Mark, despite the fact that he could see the small look of confusion on his friend’s face. He felt terrible, but he’d already started and didn’t know how to step.

As the group finished their dinner, they all returned to their hotels for the night, having a public signing early the next morning. Jack hadn’t noticed the error to his ‘ignore Mark’ plan until the two of them were left. He’d forgotten they were both in the same building. 

The two walking in silence though Jack could feel the heaviness of Mark’s gaze on him. When they reached the front of the hotel, Mark finally spoke again. 

“You know, you look kinda cute when you’re ignoring me.” He said. Jack flushed pink down to his neck, thanking whatever god that existed that it was too dark for anyone to be able to see it. 

“M-Mark-” He started. 

“You finally spoke back!” Mark cheered. He had a grin on his face before he looked back at Jack, his eyes serious. “Why were you ignoring me?” He asked. The set of his eyes told Jack that he wouldn’t take silence as an answer this time and so he sighed, embarrassment leaking out of him. 

“Youweresupertouchywithfelix.” He mumbled. Mark raised a brow at him. 

“What was that, again?” He asked. Jack sighed again, this time more exaggerated. 

“You were super touchy with Felix, okay? I got….sorta jealous.” Jack reached a hand towards the back of his neck, dragging his fingers through his hair nervously. He didn’t dare look up and nearly jumped in surprise when a hand tilted his chin up.

“Jealous of Felix? Or me?” Mark asked gently but firmly. Jack wanted to clam up again but he forced himself to speak. 

“Felix… You...well, you normally do that stuff with me, and I really like you, so because you didn’t, I got sorta upset and-” Once again, Jack words got cut off, but this time it wasn’t because someone else was talking. 

No, Mark kissed him. 

The taller man pulled back slowly, opening his eyes before he smiled awkwardly. “Umm, well. I’m hoping that wasn’t out of bounds. You were rambling, and you said you liked me, and- Oh shit! You could have meant that in a platonic way! And I just randomly kissed you!” Mark began to ramble quickly. 

Jack grinned, this time being his turn to interrupt. “It’s okay, I like kissing you,” He confessed. Mark let out a long sigh of relief before leaning in once more to kiss Jack gently on the lips and then the tip of his nose. 

“Good, ‘cause there are more where those came from.”


End file.
